holding hands
by peccadillook
Summary: Kang Daniel ingin menggenggam tangan Ong Seongwoo. { OngNiel, PD101 S2}


( **d** ia melihat kursi nomor dua telah diisi dan ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya untuk beberapa deti **k.** )

.

"Namanya Ong?"

Daniel mengucapkannya tanpa bisa berhenti berpikir betapa tidak lazimnya nama itu, tetapi terdengar sempurna. Jaehan mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Jisung mengatakan sesuatu seperti ' _visualnya benar-benar..._ ' tetapi Daniel mencoba lebih fokus memperhatikan.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa BoA dan para pelatih mereka pun berpikiran yang sama.

"Kepercayaan dirinya sangat bagus," Jinwoo berbisik di sampingnya. Pemikiran yang sama dengan semua trainee yang ada, Ong Seongwoo berubah menjadi satu yang perlu dipertimbangkan.

Musik diputar dan Daniel tidak memiliki ekspetasi apapun hingga ia melihat bagaimana cara Seongwoo bergerak, caranya menari, tiap ekspresinya yang begitu menikmati musik.

"Freestyle-nya sangat bagus," seseorang di belakangnya menambahkan satu pujian dari semua trainee yang sibuk berbisik tetapi hanya itu yang Daniel dengar. Dia tidak lagi memperhatikan, atensinya terpaku pada satu manusia di atas panggung. Ada yang menarik perhatian Daniel, entah apa.

"Apakah dia akan dapat B? Bukankah dia seharusnya mendapat A?"

Kata " _tapi_ " yang diberikan membuat para trainee berbisik-bisik lagi, Daniel menatap deretan para pelatih mereka nantinya dengan tatapan tak setuju sebelum ia menatap Seongwoo lagi.

Daniel tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Seongwoo, tapi ia tahu ada kecemasan di matanya—terlebih karena Seongwoo telah dengan percaya diri mengakui ia yakin akan mendapatkan kelas A. _Dia pantas mendapatkan A_ , pikir Daniel. Kenapa mereka mengatakan kata tetapi?

Daniel ingin mengatakan pada Seongwoo bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karena dia tidak di A dan mungkin mereka akan berada di kelas yang sama dan Daniel ingin berkenalan dengannya.

 **Untuk pertama kalinya, Daniel berpikir akan bagus jika ia bisa menggenggam tangan itu lalu mengatakan semua yang melintas di kepalanya**

.

.

.

( **O** ng Seongwoo adalah wajah pertama yang ia cari ketika tangannya menarik pintu ruang **A** )

.

Ia harusnya menikmati atmosfer ini. Dipindahkan ke kelas terbaik adalah motivasi dibalik kerja kerasnya menghapal lirik serta koreografi; tetapi selebar apapun senyum yang diulasnya, seceria apapun ekspresinya ketika tertawa karena senang melihat Woojin kecil juga disana, Daniel tidak bisa melewatkan ekspresi serius pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya—Ong Seongwoo menatap BoA dan satu persatu trainee yang telah menerima hasil mereka.

' _Kau pasti bisa,_ ' Daniel berharap sang trainee Fantagio memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi untuk telepati, dibisikannya kata penyemangat dalam hati. Sejenak tadi sempat Seongwoo bertatapan dengannya dan memberi senyum singkat, tapi Daniel bisa dengan jelas melihat Seongwoo gelisah sekarang.

' _Aku tidak ada disini hanya untuk melihatmu pindah,_ ' Daniel sudah gila karena mengatakan itu tanpa suara.

Dan dia pasti lebih gila lagi karena keinginan itu datang lagi; **ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menginginkan untuk meraih tangan itu dan mengatakan bahwa Seongwoo akan tetap disini—bersama mereka, bersamanya.**

.

.

.

( **a** pa lagi yang lebih baik daripada mendapati dirinya dan Seongwoo terjebak dalam satu gru **p**? )

.

Ia tidak punya keraguan saat mengatakan Seongwoo lebih cocok dengan konsep _Sorry Sorry_ , Daniel memperhatikannya selama ini bukan untuk menarik kesimpulan yang salah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," Daniel menghampirinya ketika hanya tersisa Seongwoo di ruang latihan. Hyunbin telah pergi sejak tadi, sementara Jaehwan menemani Minhyun berlatih vocal mereka dan Jonghyun undur diri untuk mencari udara segar.

"Aku tahu," senyum Seongwoo sangat menyebalkan hingga Daniel bertanya-tanya kenapa ia justru tertawa, "aku terlihat mempesona kan?"

"Kepercayaan dirimu benar-benar A," Daniel terkekeh dan untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam.

Seongwoo memecahkan keheningan, "waktu kita tidak banyak, kuharap Hyunbin cepat belajar."

Ini dia, Daniel tidak hentinya memuji. Mengenal Seongwoo membuatnya tahu sang pemuda inu baik hati meski ucapannya kadang membuat orang lain menyimpulkan sebaliknya. Dia serius, dan dewasa.

"Tidak perlu cemas, hyung." Mengingat Seongwoo lebih tua satu tahun darinya dan Daniel tahu mungkin tidak apa jika ia meninggalkan formalitas, tapi Daniel ingin Seongwoo paham dia menghargai pemuda itu.

"Yeah, ini akan disiarkan di televisi ternama," Seongwoo mengangkat bahu, dan untuk sesaat Daniel merasakan dia kalut, "aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan di penampilan panggung pertamaku. Atau hanya tampil tanpa kesan."

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama dengan baik, tenang saja," Daniel mengucapkannya seketika, kata-kata itu keluar tanpa ia pikirkan dan saat itu juga Daniel tahu Seongwoo telah berganti status dari sekedar rekan baginya.

 **Andai saja dia bisa menggenggam tangan itu dan semua akan baik-baik saja.**

.

.

.

( **m** ari bertemu lagi, Ong Seongwo **o** )

.

Mereka menyelesaikan penampilan dengan, tanpa terduga, sangat baik. Walaupun Daniel perlu mengingatkan diri untuk tidak membiarkan ide Minhyun untuk perkenalan direalisasikan lagi. Itu benar-benar memalukan, ia akan tertawa jika melihat dirinya sendiri di televisi nanti.

Mereka saling berpelukan di belakang panggung, mengucapkan " _mari bertemu lagi di TOP 11_ " dengan penuh harapan dan salahkan dia jika hanya memikirkan bagaimana _**seongwooseongwooseongwoo**_ akan sangat sempurna untuk berada di sebelas besar—terlebih jika ada dia disana.

"Menurutmu kita akan menang?" Seongwoo bertanya tanpa tujuan siapa-siapa sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan untuk menerima hasil yang mereka dapatkan.

Daniel menyahut, "aku selalu yakin."

 **Dan hei, kenapa ia selalu ragu untuk menggenggam tangan itu?**

.

.

.

( **d** ia penasaran siapa yang mengatur tempat duduk dan kenapa rasanya ia dan Seongwoo bisa sejauh in **i**. )

.

Daniel bisa mendengar tawa Ong Seongwoo dan Hong Eunki, terdengar lepas untuk dilakukan di hari eliminasi, apa alasan mereka tertawa mendadak membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, melihat teman kita dari agency yang sama gagal atau menerima hasilnya tanpa adanya teman satu agency."

Daniel tidak ingat siapa yang mengatakannya, tetapi ia mendengarkan. Perkataan itu anehnya membawanya memikirkan Seongwoo—dia yang hanya seorang diri dan cemas untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, semua trainee akan memikirkan diri mereka sendiri di saat seperti ini.

"Dan juga untuk team _Sorry Sorry_ dua, terima kasih banyak."

Hanya ada Seongwoo disana untuk ditatap, dan Daniel bersyukur hanya ada dia. Kang Daniel menyadari dia bahagia ketika Seongwoo membalas senyumnya meski—dia benar-benar membenci hal ini—kilat ketidakpastian kembali terpantul di mata pemuda bermarga Ong itu.

 _'Kau akan duduk di antara empat kursi teratas, Ong Seongwoo_.'

Di detik-detik itu, ia masih berusaha memastikan apa benar sang Fantagio tidak diberi anugrah telepati

Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di kursi nomor lima, dan satu pikiran melintas lagi.

' _Aku butuh sedikit kekuatan_ ,' ia mengingat apa yang kata Seongwoo ia ucapkan di depan cermin sebelum sang hantu muncul.

Daniel penasaran apa tangan Seongwoo dingin sekarang, **dan apa ia diperbolehkan menggenggamnya—meminjaminya kehangatan yang mungkin cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri.**

.

.

.

( **a** pa ia harus frustasi karena berada di team yang begitu kuat atau senang karena Seongwoo ada disana, Daniel tidak bisa memili **h** )

.

"Kau melakukannya lebih baik dari aku, padahal aku seorang _leader_."

Seongwoo tertawa. Lagi dan lagi, hanya ada dia dan Daniel di kamar yang mereka tempati. Jihoon dan Hyungseob memutuskan pergi ke satu tempat bersama, Woojin dan Samuel melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apanya?" Seongwoo balas bertanya, walaupun tahu betul maksud kata Daniel.

"Mencairkan suasana, melerai mereka," Daniel berpura-pura tak acuh ketika ia menarik kausnya, menggantinya. Laki-laki itu tak tahu bagaimana harusnya bereaksi ketika sadar Seongwoo bahkan tak memperhatikan.

"Oh itu, terima kasih kembali. Aku memang berbakat," balas Seongwoo tidak serius.

"Kau tidak takut dengan peringkatmu nanti?" Daniel tidak menahan diri untuk bertanya, "semua trainee populer ada di team kita. Ini seperti ... bunuh diri."

Seongwoo mengangkat alis, "Kau ternyata narsis dan mengatakan dirimu populer," Dia tertawa dan Daniel nyaris menyela tapi marga Ong telah melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku takut? Mungkin. Tapi aku sudah senang dengan semua. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menerimanya.

' _Tapi aku takut_.' Daniel berharap Seongwoo bisa membaca pikirannya.

 **Tidak bisakah kau meraih tanganku dan meminjamkanku sedikit kekuatan sekarang?**

.

.

.

( **i** ni waktunya untuk menjadi berani, Kang Danie **l**. )

.

"Teriakannya benar-benar luar biasa," Hyungseob berkata kagum sementara mereka menuruni panggung. Daniel menggeleng, masih tidak percaya kenapa Seongwoo merangkul anak itu di akhir penampilan mereka. Apa itu ada dalam koreografi awal? Daniel tidak ingat ia setuju.

Seongwoo duduk di sampingnya, dan Daniel meminta keberanian.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ini—"

Hitung mundur. Daniel menelan ludah, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali; tangannya bergerak—satu menutup mata, satu untuk meraih tangan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Dia menangkap kehampaan. Tangan Seongwoo sudah tidak ada disana, sial.

'Sial, apa yang harus—'

Sesuatu mencocokan diri dengan jari jemari miliknya, mengisi celah kosong dengan sempurna—begitu pas hingga Daniel berpikir ini adalah pasang yang telah ditakdirkan.

Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum samar, **Seongwoo menggenggam tangannya** —sentuhan yang meyakinkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Satu gerakan yang menjawab rasa penasaran aneh Daniel akan bagaimana menggenggam tangan seorang Ong Seongwoo.

Daniel merasa hangat.

.

.

.

{ **end** }

.

.

.

( **O** ng Seongwoo memikirkan Kang Daniel lagi dan lagi, dan menggenggam tangannya adalah hal paling rasional di duni **a**. )

.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini,"

Ada getir dalam suara Daniel, disembunyikan dengan baik tapi tidak dari Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo tahu ada suram di tatapan itu,

"Mereka mungkin memutuskan aku tereliminasi, mereka mengeluarkan Ha Minho—"

"Kau berbeda darinya," Seongwoo menyela, mengambil ponsel dari tangan Daniel dan meletakannya di atas meja. Dia tidak tahu kenapa temannya ini terlalu gemar membaca komentar buruk tentang diri sendiri, "kau akan tetap disini."

Daniel menghela napas panjang, lalu membalas tatapan Seongwoo; dibiarkannya detik berlalu dalam hening dimana dia dan pemuda itu berusaha membaca satu sama lain.

"Ya," Daniel menahan napas, "aku harus tetap disini."

Seongwoo sempat meragu, tapi memutuskan tak acuh. Jemarinya bertemu dengan jari-jari milik Kang Daniel, dan ini cukup.

' _ **Mari debut bersama, Ong.**_ '

' _ **Kau pantas berada disini, Kang Daniel**_.'

Ini lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

 _happily (n)ever after_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Writer's Note :

Aku tahu ini trash banget tapi mereka cute bye. Ngetik ini dalam satu jam-an dan merasa malas evaluasi ulang apa ini layak dibaca—jadi maafkan typo dan lain-lain.

OngNiel harus debut.


End file.
